1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot hand which is provided with a palm and a plurality of fingers extended from the palm and which carries out an operation of holding an object by adjusting the position and the posture of the palm and by moving each of the plurality of fingers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for controlling the movement of a robot hand to hold an object has been proposed (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-245883). More specifically, first, an arm is moved to cause a palm portion to come in contact with an object at the central position of the palm portion. Then, the movements of the arm and each of a plurality of finger mechanisms are controlled such that the force of contact between the plurality of finger mechanisms and the object agrees with a target force.
However, there is a case where after the object first comes in contact with the plurality of finger mechanisms, the object is pressed against the palm portion by the movements of the plurality of finger mechanisms, causing the object to be held between the plurality of finger mechanisms and the palm portion. In this case, there is a possibility that the object is in contact with the palm portion in a manner inappropriate for ensuring a stable grasp of the object.